An American Tail (ChannelFiveRockz Style)
ChannelFiveRockz's movie-spoof of "An American Tail" Cast *Fievel - Dot Hugson (The Oz Kids) *Tanya - Neddie Hugson (The Oz Kids) *Warren T. Rat - Ludo (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Papa - Frank (The Oz Kids) *Mama - Andrea (The Oz Kids) *Yasha - Betty (The Oz Kids) *Tony Toponi - Chuck McFarlane (Chuck's Choice) *Bridget - Longley Goodenmeyer (Chuck's Choice) *Tiger - Mr. Whiskers (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Warren T. Cat - Cliff (CatDog) *Henri - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Honest John - Duckman *Gussie Mausheimer - Duckwoman (OC) *Digit - Lube (CatDog) *Cats - Various Villains Characters *The Giant Mouse of Minsk - Godzilla (Godzilla 1954) *Moe - Wade Duck (Garfield and Friends) *Wave Monster - Himself *Dog - Duggee (Hey Duggee) Scenes *An American Tail (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 1 Main Title/Russia 1885 *An American Tail (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 2 Attack of the Nottingham *An American Tail (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 3 Dot Hugson's Family gets on board the ship *An American Tail (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 4 "There Are No Cats in America" *An American Tail (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 5 Dot Hugson Went Over Board *An American Tail (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 6 Dot Hugson Meets Mickey Mouse/"Never Say Never" *An American Tail (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 7 Warren T. Cliff *An American Tail (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 8 Dot Hugson Gets Trap in a Job/Dot Hugson Escape *An American Tail (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 9 Dot Hugson Lonely Times/Make Friends with Chuck McFarlane *An American Tail (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 10 Chuck McFarlane Meets Longley Goodenmeyer *An American Tail (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 11 Duckman and Duckwoman *An American Tail (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 12 "Somewhere Out There" *An American Tail (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 13 Dot Hugson's Plan *An American Tail (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 14 Building the Secret Weapon *An American Tail (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 15 Dot Hugson Enters Ludo's Lair/The Chase *An American Tail (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 16 Dot Hugson Meets Mr. Whiskers/"A Duo" *An American Tail (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 17 "Released the Secret Weapon"/Godzilla/The Museum gets on fire *An American Tail (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 18 Dot Hugson Gets bullied by Orphans *An American Tail (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 19 Dot Hugson Founds his Family/The Hat fits Dot Hugson *An American Tail (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 20 Flying on Mickey Mouse/The Happy Ending *An American Tail (ChannelFiveRockz Style) - Part 21 End Credits/"Somewhere Out There" Movie used *An American Tail Clip used *The Oz Kids *Star vs. The Forces of Evil *Chuck's Choice *Brandy & Mr. Whiskers *CatDog *Mickey Mouse Works *Mickey Mouse (2013 TV Series) *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man *Garfield and Friends *Godzilla (1954) Gallery Dot Hugson-0.jpg|Dot Hugson as Fievel Neddie Hugson.png|Neddie Hugson as Tanya Ludo Disney XD site.jpg|Ludo as Warren T. Rat frank-oz-kids-0.49.jpg|Frank as Papa Andrea-oz-kids-2.6.jpg|Andrea as Mama Betty_(The_Oz_Kids).jpg|Betty as Yasha Chuck McFarlane.png|Chuck McFarlane as Tony Toponi Longley goodenmeyer by ohyeahcartoonsfan-dbaziho.jpg|Longley Goodenmeyer as Bridget Mr whiskers.jpg|Mr. Whiskers as Tiger Clifford-cliff-feltbottom-catdog-36.jpg|Cliff as Warren T. Cat Mickey Mouse .jpg|Mickey Mouse as Henri Duckman.gif|Duckman as Honest John Lube-ignatius-catdog-84.6.jpg|Lube as Digit Villains Banner Update 10 - 10-02-2019.png|Various Villains Characters as Cats 1200px-4621393474_3e21910f93.jpg|Godzilla as The Giant Mouse of Minsk Wade Duck .jpg|Wade Duck as Moe Wave Monster.jpg|Wave Monster as Itself Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:An American Tail Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs